


Cider

by bonded



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M, Omorashi, Piss kink, Watersports, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonded/pseuds/bonded
Summary: Kyle decides to indulge Stan.





	Cider

“We don’t have to try this,” Stan says for what Kyle thinks is the fifth time. He’s maybe just more than tipsy and in the middle of undressing. Kyle ignores him in favor of staring—Stan has always been attractive, with the boyish charm of his face and the muscled arms and shoulders beneath his t-shirt. Kyle always feels awkward when he’s naked with him, despite the fact that Kyle isn’t scrawny, or small. Stan stumbles a little stepping out of his jeans and Kyle has to look away, mildly annoyed by how much he enamors Stan, even after all this time.

Kyle’s sitting on the bed with his knees together, fidgeting with his fingers in his lap, naked and waiting. He’s not sure how to make the first move, but he knows Stan probably won’t, and he knows that Stan wants to do this. Initially the thought was disgusting—it still fucking is—but Kyle wants to please Stan more than he is grossed out by this.

“Kyle.” Stan, naked save for his boxers that are one size too small, comes closer. His arms come up to tickle at Kyle’s sides absentmindedly. Kyle shivers under the touch. “If you’re not sure—“

“Shut up already,” Kyle says. His arms come up to wrap around Stan’s shoulders and tug him down. “You want it, don’t you? I’ve been drinking that damned cider all evening.” They have plenty of cider and hot chocolate stashed in the kitchen in anticipation of Christmas in a few days. He squirms on the bed as he speaks. He’s not lying to be enticing; he doesn’t understand how having to piss could possibly be enticing anyway.

Nevertheless, Stan just sort of watches him through lidded eyes before nodding, slowly. “Thank you.”

Kyle loves seeing Stan turned on. It’s possibly his favorite image in the world. So he squirms a little more, and Stan’s grip on his sides tightens. “Get on your knees.” 

Stan does immediately, sliding down to the floor. He rests his cheek on Kyle’s thigh and looks up at him. Kyle isn’t very hard, to be honest. He’s always been sort of pee shy, and the thought of letting go on Stan stresses him out more than anything. Stan has one hand gripping himself, and he brings his other to hold Kyle’s dick. “Do you have to go?” he asks. 

“You know I do.” Kyle doesn’t want to say that he doesn’t know how to really begin this. He has a thought that what if Stan realizes he doesn’t like this at all, and they’re both left in a sticky, disgusting mess? What then? He would be so humiliated— 

“Don’t go all at once,” Stan instructs him. He’s moved his hand to sort of caress Kyle’s inner thigh. “Just relax. I can feel how tense you are.” 

“Okay, okay.” Kyle closes his eyes and focuses on himself: the way his body feels, how urgent his need is. He really does have to go, so bad.

The initial release feels so good that he almost moans himself. He finds, suddenly, that he _really_ wants to see Stan enjoy this, so he reopens his eyes.

Stan, his eyes lidded, is using his hand to guide Kyle’s piss to fall in an arc over his stomach, jerking himself. Kyle can’t help frowning at his inner turmoil—this is disgusting, but maybe there is something pleasant after all in seeing Stan on his knees and so wholly submitting to him.

Then Stan leans forward and puts his mouth on the tip of his dick. Stan moans, honest to god, and swallows. Kyle stops pissing on instinct, his dick jumping in Stan’s mouth. 

Stan pulls off to sort of—nuzzle it. “You’re so good, Kyle,” he says. “You’re so warm.”

Kyle is speechless, breathless. He still has to piss, but Stan is thoroughly kissing up and down his shaft now, getting him harder. Stan swipes his tongue across the slit before taking all of him in. Kyle moves his hand to Stan’s hair. He loves this part, every time: having his fingers in Stan’s messy bedhead while Stan sucks him, worships him, like he never wanted to be doing anything else.

As Stan uses his mouth, his fingers float back up to grip Kyle’s sides. “Are you done?” he asks. 

Kyle knows what he means and shakes his head. Stan groans.

“Go.”

It takes a few seconds, but Kyle does: right into Stan’s mouth. Stan is moving his tongue teasingly on him while he swallows. Kyle forgets to pace himself and Stan has to pull off, coughing a little and getting piss in Kyle’s lap.

“Nasty,” he can’t help saying.

Stan licks a trail clean up his thigh and back to his dick. “Yeah.”

“I’m going to keep going.”

“Please.”

Kyle remembers to stop and start, to let Stan swallow every last drop. Stan keeps blowing him in earnest, which is pretty fucking distracting enough to get him to stop pissing for a few moments. Kyle has to pull Stan’s head back with his hand on his hair, chiding him gently.

Stan’s hand on his own cock pumps faster. While he comes he forgets to swallow, and Kyle’s piss overflows his mouth and down his chin, to his chest.

Stan licks at him as the last few drops find their way out of his dick. Kyle’s very hard, now, and as soon as he confirms to Stan that he’s finished pissing Stan is getting him to come, too, sucking him dry. Of course he swallows his come—he always does, that wasn’t new—but it pleases Kyle as if it were the first time anyway. Afterward Stan smiles up at Kyle stupidly.

“I’ll give you twenty dollars if you let me kiss you,” he says affectionately.

“No fucking way,” Kyle replies. He stands up, feeling gross. “Come on, dude, let’s get in the shower.” And then, oh, he’d have to clean up—luckily his family wasn’t coming over to visit for a few more days.

Stan complies and stands. “You didn’t hate it, did you?”

Kyle can feel his face go red. Because he didn’t hate it—he liked it, actually, kind of a lot really. “No, I didn’t hate it.”

“Thank god.” Stan comes up behind Kyle to rub his face in his neck. “I loved drinking you,” he mumbles. 

“You’re drunk,” Kyle half-heartedly attempts to shove him off, feeling loved. Stan doesn’t argue, but he doesn’t let himself be set aside, either.

The shower takes longer than it should. By the end of it, Kyle is itching for more cider.


End file.
